Into the Past
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: After the Amock Time incident T'Lora has been improving her relationship with the crew of the enterprise. Just when she thought things couldn't get anymore interesting the 1920's have come alive!
1. Boss Oxmyx

**AN: Jonny2b here again helping out on bringing you a favorite of mine. A Piece of the Action. My all-time favorite Star Trek. Ok here we go for some fun**

 _Hope you guys enjoy this fic!_

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Spock's pon farr phase. T'Lora had been getting along better with Kirk, McCoy and especially Spock in the coming weeks ahead. It seemed she was well adjusting to the crew as well. Even though her and Spock had feelings for each other, somewhat they still kept things business on the missions they went on. Nurse Chapel though disliked the fact that T'Lora and Spock made it work out for each other. It was in all lines of work and didn't matter where it went. Dr. McCoy appreciated T'Lora's help as a nurse and became friends with her as well. Yoman Rand asked to be transfer a desk job for the time being until she found a better star ship to serve on. Everyone highly doubted a newer flagship will happen anytime soon. Poor Rand. As that being a fact, Kirk and T'Lora have become close friends. Though he still practiced his flirting advances on her as the ladies' man he was. They still made an internal joke once in a while on the side.

One day it had been announced that SS Horizon had been lost over 100 years ago then a subspace radio message saying they had departed Sigma Lotia II. Unfortunately this was 100 years before the federation of planets had entered the no interference law, aka the prime directive which was a major issue that was debated over as the federation wanted to explore strange new worlds and seek out new life and civilization. But ran into the problem of whether or not to interfere or not with native aliens of those planets. Starfleet had this issue for the longest time and weather this new law was prominent or not had decided to fix whatever problems arose until the prime directive would really take shape. Which would be another 100 years or so.

T'Lora had entered the bridge as she would bring Kirk coffee up occasionally with Yoman gone. As the ship was orbiting Sigma Lotia II, everyone was on alert.

"Approaching Sigma Lotia II, Captain", Chekov said.

"Standard orbit, Mr. Chekov", Kirk ordered.

"Captain, I have received vocal contact from an official station", Uhura said. "They relayed us to a man named Oxmyx. His title is Boss."

T'Lora's eyes light up.

"What is a boss?" she asked.

"A leader, according to my sources", Uhura answered.

"Boss?" Kirk asked chuckling. "All right, Lieutenant, put him on. Oxmyx... This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise, representing the Federation of Planets."

" _Hello, Captain",_ Oxmyx greeted through the transmission. _"You're from the same outfit as the Horizon?"_

"Yes. Unfortunately, the Horizon was lost with all hands shortly after leaving your planet. We only received her radio report last month."

"Last month? What are you talking about? The Horizon left here a hundred years ago."

"Difficult to explain", Kirk mumbled. "We received a report a hundred years late because it was sent by conventional radio. Your system is on the outer reaches of the galaxy. They didn't have subspace communication in those days."

" _Toward the edge of what?"_ Oxmyx asked.

"I'll explain it in more detail when I see him", he notified the crew quietly before returning to the conversation. "The ship won't land, but we'll transport several people down. Well, that's a little difficult for you to understand, too. I'll explain it in more detail when I see you. Where will be convenient?"

" _Well, there's an intersection just at the end of the block, near a yellow fire plug. Think you can find it?"_

"Scotty, do you have the coordinates?" Kirk asked as he took a look at the computer Scotty was using to find the location.

"Located, sir", he nodded.

"Good. Mr. Oxmyx, we have your intersection located. Will five minutes be all right?"

 _"Fine, fine"_ , Oxmyx answered. _"I'll have a reception committee there to meet you."_

"Good", Kirk smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it. Kirk out. Scotty, you have the conn. T'Lora, come with me."

McCoy and Spock entered from the turbolift, making T'Lora smile.

"Just in time, you two", she said. "Are you ready for another mission?"

"Mission?" Spock asked.

"Spock, McCoy, we're beaming down", Kirk explained. "Standard equipment."


	2. Violent Planet

Kirk and T'Lora stood in the turbolift, updating Spock and McCoy on the current mission as well as why they were beaming down to the planet with little notice.

"The Horizon's contact came before the Non-Interference Directive went into effect", Kirk explained the conflict between the previous starship and the planet.

"They must have interfered with the normal evolution of the planet", McCoy suggested.

"It will be interesting to see the results of the contamination", Spock said.

"A contamination?" T'Lora asked. "No one ever said anything about a contamination. Spock, this is something else."

"What was the state of the Iotian culture before the Horizon came?" McCoy asked.

"The beginning of industrialization."

As the group entered the transporter, Spock and McCoy continued arguing over what should've been done with the planet under question. Kirk looked at T'Lora almost getting annoyed as they picked up their communicators before stepping on the platforms.

"So we're going down to recontaminate them", McCoy assumed.

"The damage has been done, doctor", Spock said. "We are here to repair it."

"Okay, we're going down", T'Lora said interrupting. "Can the two of you stop so we can hear from the captain what is to be done?"

Everyone looked at Kirk as he nodded approvingly at her.

"Let's go study it", he said before turning to the controller. "Energize."

The engineer threw the switch, beginning the transportation from the Enterprise to the nearby planet. The group beamed down, being greeted by a sunny morning in the middle of the city. The city, however did not appear to be a friendly one. The streets were littered with trash. Extremely old automobiles cruised around the streets.

"Fascinating", Spock said as women dressed in tight outfits walked by staring.

"What is so fascinating about it?" T'Lora asked elbowing him.

"The culture is much different than anything I've experienced", he answered, not understanding the jealousy she displayed.

"This is like coming home", McCoy smirked noticing how much like Earth the planet seemed.

"Home was never like this", Kirk said looking around. "I've seen pictures of the old days that look like this."

Spock looked around noticing the machine guns many of the men in the area were carrying out in the opening.

"Interesting, Captain. Passers-by are carrying, I believe, firearms."

T'Lora looked around seeing the guns.

"This is not safe", she said. "Are we armed at all?"

Two men came around the corner, pointing their guns at Kirk, Spock, T'Lora and McCoy. They were both wearing suits and hats, matching the fashion of everyone around them.

"Okay, you three, let's see you petrify."

"Sir, would you mind explaining that statement, please?" Spock asked while keeping a protective arm around T'Lora.

"I want to see you turn to stone. Put your hands over your head, or you ain't going to have no head to put your hands over."

Everyone froze looking at each other. Once again, another smooth mission was about to go wrong. The men reached their hands out, demanding the group to hand over their communicators and phasers.

"What's this?" one of them asked looking at the phaser.

"That's a weapon", Kirk said. "Be careful with that."

"A heater, huh? Hey, the boss will love that."

"Is your boss a weapons collector?" T'Lora asked.

"None of your business, toots", the man said. "Pretty dames like you should be keeping your nose out of our business."

"Toots?" she asked. "Dames? Listen, bud no one talks to me like that!"

Kirk put his hand on T'Lora's shoulder, pulling her back as the two men pointed their guns at her.

"Look, we were asked to come down here by Mister Oxmyx", he explained. "He said—"

"I know what he said, bud", they answered. "He said some of the boys would meet you. Okay, we're meeting you."

"Well, those firearms are not necessary", McCoy raised his eyebrow looking at the gun.

"You trying to make trouble?" the men asked pointing their guns at McCoy.

"Stop it", T'Lora said. "He's a doctor. He's not asking for any trouble."

"Don't give me those baby blue eyes. I don't go for that innocent routine."

Spock looked around and saw the increasing numbers of people holding guns. This was very unsettling.

"Sir, does everyone here carry a firearm?" he asked.

"I never heard such stupid questions in my life", one of the men scoffed.

"Well, since this Oxmyx asked us down here, don't you think we should see him?" McCoy asked getting tired of this routine.

"All right. Get moving. Down the street."


	3. Krako

As the two men escorted the group to Boss Oxmyx, a car raced down the street. Everyone hid behind what they could, garbage, mailboxes, doors, anything to try and stop the rounds being fired by the men in the car. Spock pulled T'Lora into his arms protectively as the man in the blue suit fell to the ground, leaving the other one to shoot at the car.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Krako's getting more gall all the time", the man answered.

"Is this how you greet all your guests?" Kirk asked.

"It happens, pal."

"That man's dead back there", McCoy said looking at the casualties.

"Yeah, well ain't playing for peanuts. What's the matter, you guys never saw a hit before?"

"Does it matter so little to you that your friend is dead?" T'Lora asked.

"I never said he was my friend now, did I, toots? Now get moving."

The group looked around as everyone up and down the street, gathered around the dead body. T'Lora looked at Spock and held his hand. There was something seriously wrong with this planet and they were either going to find out and fix it, or wind up dead.

"This is the contamination you're looking for, Jim", McCoy mumbled.

"Yes, but the Horizon crew wasn't composed of cold-blooded killers", Kirk answered. "They didn't report this culture in this state, either. What happened?"

The group stopped as a couple of women wearing a short, revealing dress confronted their escort about the way Boss Oxmyx was running the town. They received no help, being told to go away.

"Is this the way your citizens do business, their right of petition?" Kirk asked.

"They pay their percentages and the boss takes care of them", the man said taking them down the street.

They walked through the town until they reached a large building.

"Here we are. No funny stuff."

Everyone looked at each other before walking up the stairs. The man pushed a button on the intercom, calling Boss Oxmyx.

" _Yeah?"_

"Got them, Boss", he said. "No sweat."

" _All right. Bring them in."_

The escort pushed them toward the door with his gun.

"Get moving", he said.

He pushed the door open, letting the group get their first look at Boss Oxmyx, an elderly man win a dark suit. He stood in front of a pool table, holding a cue.

"Which one of you is the captain?" he asked.

"Depends", Kirk said giving him the answer.

"Make yourself a drink, Captain", Oxmyx said. "It's good stuff. I distill it myself."

"No, thank you. You're Mr. Oxmyx."

"That's me, pal", he answered shooting another ball across the table.

"This is my first officer, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, Nurse T'Lora.

"Doctor, huh? And nurse? Put that chopper down, Kalo. These guys are our guests."

Kalo crossed his arms as he lowered the gun away from everyone. Oxmyx tossed a cue to Kirk with a smile.

"Pick up a cue, Captain. Go ahead. I apologize for the boys. You can't be too careful around here these days."

"Yes, judging from what we've seen so far, I agree", McCoy nodded.

"They call you the boss, Mr. Oxmyx", Kirk said watching Oxmyx play. "The boss of what?"

"The boss of my territory", he answered. "I got the biggest in the world. You know, there's one thing wrong with having the biggest. There's always some punk trying to cut you out. That's why you can't be too careful."

"You're the government here?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"What government? Look, I told you. I got the territory and I run it. That's all."

"You can't be the only boss on this planet", T'Lora said. "Aren't there more of you? Other bosses on other parts of the planet? Other territories?"

"Yeah, sure", Oxmyx said as he hit the wrong balls on the pool table. "Maybe a dozen or so, not counting the small fry, but then they get burned anyway soon as I get around to it."

"Does that include, if I may ask, a gentleman called Krako?" Spock asked noticing a book in the back corner of the room.

"How do you know about Krako?" Oxmyx asked pulling his glasses off.

"He hit us, boss", Kalo answered.

"Okay. You hit him back, you hear? Hard."

"I'll take care of it", he nodded raising his gun.


	4. Heaters

"Spock, what are you doing?" T'Lora asked noticing Spock was looking at something.

She watched as he picked up a book that had been sitting in the corner. Spock looked at Oxmyx before looking at Kirk.

"Captain…"

Kirk looked at the book, noticing Oxmyx was tensing up.

"Gangsters, Chicago, mobs", Spock explained looking at the book.

"Published in 1992", Kirk read. "Where'd you get this?"

"Hey, wait a minute", Oxmyx said as he threw down his cue pole, pulling the book away from them. "That's the Book."

"I know it's a book", Kirk said not understanding.

" _The_ Book. They left it, the other ship. The Horizon."

"This is the contamination, Captain", Spock said understanding everything now. "Astonishing. An entire culture based on this."

"You said they were imitative", McCoy said. "And the book…"

"I don't want any more cracks about the Book", Oxmyx said throwing down his toothpick. "Look, I brought you here so you could help me, not for you to ask me questions. After that, I'll answer anything you want to know."

"And we're just trying to understand all the changes we've recorded happening on this planet", T'Lora said. "Now, if we give you what you want, then you give us what we want."

"Quite the hustler, aren't you, you little floozy?" Oxmyx said looking at her.

"Floozy?" she gasped. "Alright, I've had it up to here with these names. My name is not toots and my name is not floozy. My name is T'Lora. Got that? T-LO-RA."

Oxmyx looked at her and nodded to Kalo. He nodded and pointed his gun at T'Lora's back. The girl that sat on Oxmyx's desk held a gun and pointed it to T'Lora's head. Other men pointed their guns at Spock and McCoy before they could do anything.

"You Feds must have made a lot of improvements since that other ship came here", Oxmyx said as if what was happening was no big deal. "You probably got all kinds of fancy heaters up there. So here's the deal. You give me all the heaters I need. Enough tools so I can knock off those punks all at once. Then I'll take over, and all you'll have to do is deal with me."

"You want us to supply you with arms and assistance so you can carry out an aggression against your neighbors?" Kirk asked.

"You sir, are what I call the definition of insane", T'Lora scoffed.

The girl chuckled before she slapped her across the face. Spock was almost tempted to run to her, but he had to keep his actions logical. It was beneath him or any man for that matter to hit a woman. Second, it seemed impossible to do anything with the risk of being shot.

"From now on, you're going to take orders from me", Oxmyx said. "I'm going to give you just eight hours to give me the things I want. If I don't have those tools by then, I'm going to call up your ship and have them pick you up in a box. Is that understood, pal?"

"Hey, Boss", Kalo said tossing a phaser to him. "This here's a heater, and I don't know what this is."

"Let's see how this thing works."

"Don't do that", Kirk said grabbing Oxmyx's arm. "You could knock out the side of the building."

"That good, huh?" he chuckled. "All you have to do is give me about a hundred of these fancy heaters and we'll have no more trouble."

"Out of the question", Kirk glared not backing down.

"Captain Kirk, I usually get what I want. What's this thing?"

He held up the communicator letting him see. Everyone glared at Oxmyx instead of answering him.

"All right. Burn him."

Everyone put their finger on the triggers of the guns, ready to pull and shoot. Kirk sighed and looked at Oxmyx.

"Hold it. It's a communication device."

"How does it work?" he asked.

"It's locked onto my ship's systems", Kirk said reaching for it, only to have Oxmyx pull away.

"Kalo, take them to the warehouse and put them in a bag", he ordered. "Keep a sharp eye on them, you hear?"

"In the bag, Boss", Kalo nodded. "Come on."

He pushed T'Lora into Spock, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Your behavior was not very logical", he murmured.

"Spock, now's not the time to think about logic with these numbskulls about", she glared.

Kalo and the other men pushed their guns into their backs, leading them out of Oxmyx's office, leaving him with the phaser and the communicator.

"Hey, you. In the ship up there", he said.

" _Scott here", Scotty answered. "Who's this?"_

"This is Bela Oxmyx. I got your captain and his friends down here. You want to see them alive again you'll send me down a hundred of these fancy heaters you've got, and some troops to show me how to use them."

" _Am I to understand that you're holding the captain and his party?" Scotty asked._

"You heard right, pal. I'm going to give you just eight hours to get me the goods I want, or I put the hit on your friends. You understand?"

" _I don't know… Lieutenant Hadley, check the language banks and find out what a heater is."_


	5. Fizzbin

Back in Oxmyx's warehouse the guards had the four Starfleet members under guard but until Oxmyx decided to have them hit. They were staring at the gangsters playing poker.

"One book on the gangs of Chicago did all this", McCoy whispered to the group. "It's amazing."

"They evidently seized upon that one book as the blueprint for an entire society", Spock replays.

"It's the Bible."

"Captain, in that case because of this I think we need to create an upper hand here on fixing this", T'Lora said.

"I agree, T'Lora", Kirk smiled at her. "This will take a lot of maneuvering. In old Chicago, conventional government almost broke down. The gangs nearly took over."

"Yeah, well, Oxmyx is the worst gangster of all", McCoy chimed in.

"We may quarrel with Mr. Oxmyx's methods, but his goal is essentially the correct one", Spock said. "This society must become united or it will degenerate into total anarchy."

"If this society broke down as the result of the Horizon's influence, then the Federation's responsible, and we've got to do something to straighten this mess out", Kirk said coming up with an idea. "Spock, if you could get to the sociological computer, do you think you could find a solution?"

"Unfortunately, I do not have access to my computers, nor are these gentlemen likely to permit it."

"Well, I've got an idea about that. T'Lora I want you to get close to one of these men. Once we are free, I want you to knock out a woman and get into her clothing. Wait for me in front of Oxmyx's office. In the meantime let me free us."

"Yes sir", T'Lora smiled and approached one of the men that was standing as a guard. "You know, it's a real shame…"

The guard looked at her confused, watching as she reached her hand out, touching the barrel of his gun. She fluttered her eyes as she ran her fingers up and down his gun.

"Do you really want to shoot me?" she asked innocently.

Meanwhile, Kirk approached the card players. He smiled, knowing a way to get himself and the others out of the warehouse scot free.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen", he said. This, card game is a kid's game."

"You think so, huh?" Kalo asked.

"Oh, yes, yes. I wouldn't waste my time."

"Who's asking you?" he asked.

"On Beta Antares Four, they play a real game. It's a man's game, but of course it's probably a little beyond you. It requires intelligence."

"Listen, Kirk, I can play anything you can figure out. Take the cards, big man. Show us how it's played."

"I'm familiar with the culture on Beta Antares", Spock mentioned, not understanding what Kirk was talking about. "There aren't games."

"Spock , Spock Spock!" Kirk said shutting him up.

T'Lora then looked at Spock telling him to shush. She just watched and winked. Spock then nodded.

"Fizzbin?" Kalo asked watching Kirk.

"Fizzbin. It's not too difficult."

Kirk did a random dealing move.

"Each player gets six cards, except for the player on the dealer's right, who gets seven."

"On the right…"

Everyone watched confused as they tried to keep up with Kirk's directions.

"Yes", he explained. "The second card is turned up, except on Tuesdays."

"On Tuesday…"

Kirk dealt another card, giving a surprised look.

"Oh, look what you got, two jacks", he smiled. "You got a half fizzbin already."

"I need another jack", Kalo assumed.

"No, no. If you got another jack, why, you'd have a sralk."

"A sralk?"

"Yes. You'd be disqualified. You need a king and a deuce, except at night of course, when you'd need a queen and a four."

"My head hurts", T'Lora mumbled giving up on Kirk's fake rules.

"Oh, look at that", Kirk said dealing another card, getting excited. "You've got another jack. How lucky you are! How wonderful for you. If you didn't get another jack, if you'd gotten a king, why then you'd get another card, except when it's dark, you'd give it back."

"If it were dark on Tuesday?" Kalo asked confused.

"Yes, but what you're after is a royal fizzbin, but the odds in getting a royal fizzbin are astron. Spock, what are the odds in getting a royal fizzbin?"

"I have never computed them, Captain", Spock said understanding Kirk's distracting, but was completely lost on the illogical rules of this game.

"Well, they're astronomical, believe me", Kirk said. "Now, for the last card. We'll call it a kronk. You got that?"

"What?" Kalo asked losing his trail of thought.

Kirk dropped the card on the floor, providing another distraction.

"I'll get it", Kalo said.

Spock reached out and performed a mind pinch on him as T'Lora knocked out one guy.

"I DIDN'T FIND YOU ATTRACTIVE ANYWAY!"


	6. Deal With Krako

"Spock, find the radio station", Kirk ordered. "Uhura's monitoring the broadcasts. Cut in and have yourselves beamed up to the ship."

"Surely, you're coming, Captain?" Spock asked confused.

"I will, but I'm bringing Bela Oxmyx with me."

"You mean you're going after him alone?" T'Lora asked.

"Jim, you can't—" McCoy argued as he picked up a gun.

"Bones, this mess is our responsibility", Kirk said. "You have your orders. Let's go. T'Lora, you stay here with me. We need to talk to Bela on this and in order to speak his language I need your help."

"Yes I understand Jim", she nodded. "I'll be your girl to get into his head…"

"Good girl."

Kirk winked, making T'Lora confused, but she winked back at him in a response. She looked at Spock worried and reached her hand out, their fingers briefly touching. He looked at her and gently stroked her fingers with his own.

"Surely you'll be successful?" he asked.

"I will", she said as she smiled at him.

Knowing Spock, he did not return the human affection. The group split up, Kirk and T'Lora running out of the warehouse and Spock and McCoy to return to the Enterprise.

T'Lora and Kirk carried their guns as they ran out into the alley. First thing they had to do was to somehow blend in with the environment. The last thing they needed was Oxmyx to find them and capture them again.

"T'Lora, do you know how the woman acted in the 1920's?" Kirk asked.

"I do", she nodded.

"Good. I'll need you as my girl. Meet me at Bela's place and wait for me there."

"Yes, sir."

The two ran out the alley with Kirk keeping aim with the Tommy gun. A Cadillac with mobsters drove by, making Kirk push T'Lora. She saw what was happing as she kept a tight hold on her gun just in case.

"Hold it!" one of them yelled, pointing his gun at Kirk. "Okay, pally, we're going for a ride."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather walk", Kirk mumbled.

"Listen, pally. This can either be a taxi or a hearse. You know what I mean?"

"I'm beginning to get the idea."

"What about that dame behind the crates, Zabo?" one of the other men asked.

"Forget about it. We'll get back to her later. It's this guy the boss wants."

Zabo grabbed Kirk's Tommy gun and ushered him into the car. T'Lora got up and watched as the car zoomed off, leaving her behind.

"Alright, what to do? What to do?

T'Lora then saw a lady that was the same size and build as her. She walked up to her, needing her clothing. Hopefully, she would work with a friendly approach.

"Hey there, tootsie. Nice night for a walk."

"Oh?" the lady looked at her. "Hello there."

She sighed, seeing she was getting nowhere with this. She aimed the gun at the lady.

"I need your clothing now! Give them to me!"

"Wait a second!" the lady said. "I'm no hooch selling bimbo at one of Bela's speaks!"

"I don't care, wench!" T'Lora said.

"Excuse me?"

T'Lora knocked out the girl.

"I don't have time for your old tactics."

T'Lora pulled the girl's dress off and put it on, making herself look like a woman of the planet. She turned and ran toward Oxmyx's office.

"They have Kirk!" she told the mob guard.

* * *

In Jojo Krako's office, Krako was throwing Darts at a poster of Bela Oxmyx as the door opened with Kirk and Krako's men.

"So you're the Fed, huh?" he asked. "Well, well, well, well, well."

"And you?" Kirk asked.

"Krako. Jojo Krako. I'm the head of the whole southside territory. Hey, glad to see you."

"Would you mind telling me how you even know who I am?" he asked as he patted his shoulder.

"Sit down, Kirk", Krako said pulling him toward his desk. "I've got all of Bela's communications bugged. He can't make a date with a broad unless I know about it. Well, I guess you want to know why I brought you here."

"You want to make a deal?" Kirk quickly assumed.

"Hey, I like that. That is sharp. That's sharp, eh, Zabo?"

"Sharp, Boss", he nodded.

"That's right, a deal. I want you to help me."

Krako then snapped his fingers, making his mistress walk over to Kirk and started massaging his shoulders.

"Let me guess", Kirk said uncomfortably as he looked back at Krako's mistress and tried to talk. "You want…you'll want heaters, and then you'll want troops to teach them how to use them. And then you'll attack the other bosses and take over the whole planet. Then we'll sit down and talk, right?"

"Wrong!" Krako said." I know Bela. He didn't offer you beans. Now, me, I'm a reasonable man. You give me what I want and I'll cut you in for, say, a third. Skimmed right off the top. Well, what do you think?"

"I got a better idea", he said shaking off the offer. "This planet has to be united. You know that. Bela knows that. Let's sit down. You, me, Bela. Discuss this whole matter, contact the other bosses, and talk about it like reasonable men."

"You watch it, Kirk. The Book tells us how to handle things!"

Krako snapped his fingers, making his mistress come back to him.

"You make hits", he explained. "Somebody argues, you lean on them. What do you think, we're stupid or something?"

"No, I don't think you're stupid, Mr. Krako", Kirk calmly said. "I just think your behavior is arrested."

"I haven't been arrested in my whole life! Listen, pally, I know how to get what I want. You want to live, don't you, Kirk? You bet you do. But after I get through with you, you're liable to be sorry unless you come across. Hold him here."

He turned his attention back to Zabo, giving new orders.

"Tell Cirl the Knife to sharpen up his blade. I just might have a job for him. Unless you come across with the heaters."

"I'm sorry, Krako", Kirk shook his head. "No deal."

"That's too bad. Put him on ice!"


	7. Playing the Game

Kirk decided the only way out was to outsmart Krako's men, but he needed a trap to do so. He devised a trip trap of the things in the office, trashcans, wires from lighting, etc. That would do it he thought, and now to bait the men and get out to try some intense negotiations. He set the trap with a pillow case and started banging on the walls, throwing items around the room.

"Help me!" Kirk screamed. "Help! Help me!"

One of the men ran in, tripping over the wire. Kirk kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Then the other guy, Zabo rushed in, tripping over the wire as well. Kirk punched him, knocking him out before grabbing his gun and running outside.

* * *

T'Lora was outside waiting for him, still dressed in the clothes of the world. She was wearing a short black dress and wore long black gloves. She looked around embarrassed, trying to pull the skirt down to at least cover her knees.

"Captain!" she called out.

"T'Lora", Kirk said catching up with her. "Good you're safe and in the proper clothing. Here, take this knife, you may need it!"

"Right, Jim", T'Lora said taking it. "Now we can get them."

"Remember, you're my girl now", he winked, making sure she knew what to do and what to say around the men on this planet.

"Yes, sir."

T'Lora tucked the knife into a holster on her thigh then run with Kirk to Oxmyx' office. They could hear his voice talking to McCoy and Spock.

"What are they doing in there?"

"I don't know", Kirk answered. "Something must've brought them down here."

"I fail to see why you do not understand us", Spock said trying to negotiate. "You yourself have stated the need for unity of authority on this planet. We agreed."

"Yeah, but I got to be the unity", Oxmyx said.

"Co-operation, sir would inevitably result—"

"The most co-operative man in this world is a dead man! And if you don't keep your mouth shut, you're going to be co-operating'."

T'Lora took that and burst into the room with Kirk, pointing their weapons at Oxmyx and his men.

"Drop the guns", Kirk said. "Drop them and move down there. Hey, doll collect the guns from these men."

T'Lora smiled and slinked her way past the men, pulling the guns from their hands with ease. She smiled at Spock, winking flirtingly.

"Hey, captain, you got away from Krako", Oxmyx observed. "You know, that ain't easy."

"I thought you were supposed to report to the ship, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked.

"We did, captain", Spock said. "The situation required our return."

"It may be just as well. Did you find out anything from the computer?"

"Nothing useful", he answered. "Logic and practical information do not seem to apply here."

"You admit that?" McCoy asked trying to rub it in.

"Can we discuss this later?" T'Lora asked trying to break up the banter.

"What are we going to do now, Jim?" McCoy sighed.

"Well, now that we have Bela, I'm going to put the bag on Krako", Kirk answered.

He snapped his fingers at T'Lora.

"Toots, that man there."

She smiled then walked to the man, running her finger up and down his suit.

"Listen, you… say, that's nice material."

"It ought to be", he answered. "It cost a bundle."

"Take it off for me", she winked.

"Uh… I don't think so."

T'Lora took her knife out and pointed it at the man's throat. Kirk pointed the Tommy gun at Kalo.

"Get out of 'em!"

"Now just a minute!" Kalo said.

"He said take it off, big boy!" T'Lora said slapping him across the face.

"Get out of the clothes", Kirk ordered again. Nobody's going to put the bag on me anymore."

He snapped his fingers again, bringing T'Lora back to him. She ran her hand up and down his arm, giving Spock an apologetic look, hoping he would understand this was an act to make everything convincing. Once the men were done undressing, Kirk and Spock took the clothes, dressing up in them, matching the fashion of the world.

"You should dress like that more often", T'Lora smiled, looking at Spock.


	8. To Krako's Office

T'Lora, Spock and Kirk stepped outside Oxmyx's building, dressed to match the people of the world. They looked around, trying to act like normal people that got around before Kirk nodded toward the car on the curb. Walking as quick as they can, never turning their backs to anyone, they climbed into the car, placing the guns between them.

"Wheels, Mr. Spock."

"A fliwer, Captain", Spock said.

"Spock, the correct term is 1927 Cadillac", T'Lora explained. "A common vehicle that crime bosses bought and modified when they went to there "business". They figured since they were the boss, they should have a classy car. As was like with gangster like Al Calpone and his 28 Cadillac built like a tank."

"Thank you for the history lesson, T'Lora", Spock nodded.

"Key in the ignition", Kirk said trying to start the car. "Turn the ignition on. And nothing happens. Where's the starter? There's the starter."

Kirk stepped on the gas pedal, making the engine roar to life.

"Interesting", Spock said.

"Jim, are you sure you can drive this?" T'Lora nervously asked.

"If I can pilot a starship, I can certainly drive a Cadillac."

Kirk grabbed the lever and moved it, making the gears grind.

"Oops!" he said stopping. "Gears."

"Oh!" Spock said figuring it out. "I believe they had a device known as a clutch. Clutch, Captain. Perhaps one of those pedals on the floor."

Kirk looked at the pedals on the floor, stepping on one as he moved the gear lever.

"I kind of like this", he said. "I'm going to get one myself."

He stepped on the gas pedal, sending the car backwards until he hit the car behind him. T'Lora fell forward in her seat, looking at the gears.

"That's reverse, Jim", she noted.

"Thank you, dear", Kirk nodded and jerked the stick.

As he drove, the car kept backfiring and coming to a stop. He didn't know how to control the car, and it was making T'Lora's face go green from carsickness. The car continued to jerk as Kirk drove to Krako's building, coming to a stop and staying stopped.

"Captain, you are an excellent starship commander", Spock mentioned. "But as a taxi driver, you leave much to be desired."

"It was that bad?" Kirk asked.

"Get me out of here", T'Lora mumbled still green in the face.

Kirk and Spock grabbed the guns and stepped out of the car, allowing T'Lora to get out. Krako's men were guarding the door, holding guns, ready to attack any trespassers. There were too many people outside for them to enter quietly.

"Now, that could be a bit of a problem", Kirk said looking around. "If they were inside, where they couldn't be seen, we could stun them with our phasers, but not out here."

"If we can get close enough to them, we should be able to render them harmless with reasonable rapidity", Spock whispered.

T'Lora gasped as one of the men walked toward a woman pushing a baby carriage. The man lowered his gun into the carriage, pushing the blanket back, making the baby inside cry.

"They don't look like the trusting type", Kirk said.

"I got this", T'Lora said walking up to them.

Kirk and Spock sat on the front bumper of the car as they watched T'Lora climb on top of the railing, taking a seat. The guards pointed their guns at her as she tried to keep calm while looking seductive at the same time.

"Hey, handsome", she smiled and winked at the guards. "Want to play rough?"

She put her hand on her leg, lightly pulling up her skirt, showing off her leg. The guards watched with smiles, not paying attention to the others around them. Kirk came, knocking one of the men, with a hit to the neck, while Spock came and knocked the other one out with the Vulcan nerve pinch.

"You got to teach me that", T'Lora watched amazed and followed them inside the building.

All was quiet inside the building. The room was empty except for them.

"No one can see", Kirk said reaching into his pocket. "Put your phaser on stun."

Spock and T'Lora pulled their phasers from their pockets, changing the settings. They walked into the hallway, spotting two guards facing the other way. Spock and Kirk aimed their phasers and pulled the trigger, stunning the guards, making them fall to the floor unconscious.

"Well, ain't this nice?"

The three of them looked up to see a man coming downstairs with a woman by his side. Kirk sighed knowing Krako saw them use their phasers.

"I was wondering how I was going to get you back, and here you deliver yourself!" Krako said. "Who's your friend with the ears, Kirk? And who's the dame?"

T'Lora glared at him, hating all this names everyone was calling her.


	9. Negotiations

Spock gave a sigh as he looked at T'Lora who was getting fed up with this planet. They looked at Kirk who continued to talk to Krako.

"I think you've got it reversed, Mr. Krako.

"I ain't, pally", he said crossing his arms. "Put down your heaters."

Just then the cocking of the tommys was heard. T'Lora froze up as Spock slowly turned to Kirk.

"Captain, I believe that perhaps it would be wise to do as he says", he said. "I just heard the sound of…"

"The sound of a machine gun bolt being pulled back", Kirk finished.

The three of them looked behind them to see more of Krako's men holding guns, ready to fire when needed. They turned back to see Krako keeping a smug look on his face as he stepped down the stairs and confiscated Kirk's phasor. He shook it in his hand, trying to figure out how it worked.

"Mr. Krako, I don't…" Kirk said trying to get him to stop for his safety.

"So this is the fancy heater, huh?" he asked looking at Spock. "How does it work?"

"I'm trying to tell you, Mr. Krako, that this is bigger than you, Oxmyx or anyone."

"The only thing I want you to tell me is how it works."

"Can you trust all your men?" Kirk asked.

"Of course I can!" he answered.

"You'd better", T'Lora answered. "You never know when one of them will double cross you."

"I either trust them, or they're dead."

Krako looked at his men, showing that he didn't entirely trusted any of them. He pointed to the next room.

"Let's go in here and talk about it."

T'Lora, Kirk and Spock followed him into the room as he continued looking at the phasors in his hands.

"Now we got no busy little eyes to worry about. How does this thing work?"

"All right, Krako", Kirk said grabbing him by the shirt. "We don't have time to show you how to play with toys!"

T'Lora pulled the phasors out of his hands, leaving him confused.

"Toys? "

"What do you think we're here for, to get a cut of your deal?" Kirk said. "Forget it. That's…peanuts to an outfit like the Federation. Right?"

"Unquestionably", Spock nodded, not getting the point.

"Right?" Kirk asked again, trying to get him into character.

"Right", he understood, taking his phasor back.

"Now look, Krako, we're taking over the whole ball of wax. You co-operate with us and maybe we'll cut you in for a piece of the action."

"A miniscule…a very small piece", Spock said trying to stay in character.

"How much is that?" Krako asked.

"That's, er…we'll figure it out later", Kirk shrugged it off.

"I thought you guys had laws?" he asked. "No interference?"

"Who's interfering? We're taking over. Check?"

"Right", Spock said going along with whatever Kirk was saying.

"Spock, just don't talk, honey", T'Lora whispered trying to keep Kirk's charade convincing.

"The planet is being taken over by the Federation", Kirk said as he walked toward the desk. "But we don't want to come in here and use our muscle, you know what I mean? That ain't subtle. So what we do is we help one guy take over the planet. He pulls the strings, and then we pull his."

He sat down at the desk, making himself look like the big boss for once.

"Hey, you", he said to Spock. "Sit down."

Kirk then snapped his fingers. T'Lora walked over to his side of the desk and sat down on top as he and Spock sat back, putting their feet up on the desk, looking completely like they belonged in this world.

"What's your cut?" Krako asked.

"What do you care as long as you're being cut in?" Kirk asked. "Course, there's always Bela Oxmyx."

"All right, it's a deal", he sighed. "Call your ship. Bring down your boys and whatever else you need."

Kirk looked at T'Lora and Spock, nodding that the agreement he came up with seemed fair. He pulled out his communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise."

" _Enterprise, Scott here."_

"All right, Scotty", Kirk began in his gangster accent. "We made a deal with Krako."

" _We did, sir?"_ Scotty asked confused.

"Yeah. We're ready to make the hit. We're taking over the whole planet as soon as you get ready."

 _Do you think that's wise, sir?_

"Sure! We can trust Krako, but we don't have any choice. You know what I mean? He's standing about twelve feet in front of me, all ready to be our pal. Of course, Scotty, I'd like to show him the ship, just to show him that we're…we're on the level. But you know how it is."

" _Aye, I know indeed",_ Scotty said understanding.

"Scotty, we'll need phasors to equip every one of Krako's men", Kirk said. "We'll need advisors and troops to back him up on the hit. You got all that, Scotty?"

" _Aye, Captain. We're preparing everything. It'll be ready when you give the word."_

"You may begin, Mr. Scott."

" _Acknowledged, Captain."_

"You mean you're going to start sending down your boys now?" Krako asked once the conversation was over.

"Not exactly", Kirk said shaking his head.

Everyone started watching as Krako began dematerializing, being beamed aboard the Enterprise. His men looked at the area Krako stood in as he disappeared in shock. They ran toward the spot, hoping their leader was still there. Kirk and Spock got up and knocked them out with a punch and the Vulcan nerve pinch.

"Right?" Kirk asked.

"Check", Spock nodded.

"You got it", T'Lora giggled as she got up off the desk and followed them out to the car.


	10. Taking Over

The first thing that happened when Kirk, T'Lora, and Spock ran out of the building, they ran into the street, nearly getting hit by a car. They started back toward the Cadillac, ruining Spock's mood.

"Must we?" he asked.

"It's faster than walking", Kirk shrugged.

"But not as safe."

"Spock, this is an important mission", T'Lora said. "This is no time to be scared of cars."

"Spock, I've got the hang of it", Kirk said trying to reassure his friend. "Now go on."

T'Lora got into the car, sitting in between the two men. The two half-Vulcans watched their captain start the car, driving in reverse again. Kirk shrugged, still unable to master a stick.

* * *

Back at Oxmyx's office, McCoy was getting restless as the boss kept looking at his watch.

"Where are they?" McCoy asked

"Knowing Krako, he'll probably send them back on a platter", Oxmyx scoffed.

"Wrong again, Oxmyx", Kirk said as the other two followed him inside.

"Jim!" McCoy sighed relieved

"Knock it off, Sawbones", he said staying in his boss character. "I want to talk to this creep."

"This is actually starting to get pretty fun", T'Lora said as she sat on the edge of the pool table, fiddling with her switchblade, watching as Kirk pushed Oxmyx toward the desk.

"Now listen, I'm getting tired of playing patty cake with you penny-ante operators."

"What do you mean, penny-ante operator?" Oxmyx asked.

"You're a penny-ante operator, sit down", he answered before turning to Spock. "All right, Spocko, cover him."

T'Lora giggled at the name Kirk gave him as Spock pointed the gun at Oxmyx.

"Now listen, sweetheart, the Federation's moving in, taking over", Kirk said. You play ball, we'll cut you in. You don't, you're out. All the way out. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, sure", Oxmyx nervously chuckled. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? All you had to do was explain it to me."

Kirk raised his eyebrow as he flipped open the communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise."

" _Enterprise. Scott here, sir."_

"You got Krako on ice?" he asked.

" _Aye, he's here",_ Scotty answered. _"Mad enough to chew neutronium, but behaving himself."_

"Okay, baby. Cool him till I flag you."

" _Flag me?"_ he asked confused.

"Keep him until I send for him", Kirk explained. "We're going to make some old-style phone calls from this locale. So you locate the man on the other end of the blower and give him a ride to this flop."

" _What?"_ Scotty asked.

"Find the man at the other end of the phone and transport him to these coordinates", he whispered. "Can do, sweetheart?"

" _Can do, Captain",_ he asked confused at Kirk's act _. "Standing by."_

"Now you", Kirk said turning back to Oxmyx, pushing the phone toward him. "Get on the blower and call the other bosses."

Tolra picked up a gun and pointed it at him.

"I sure don't know what you think you're talking about", Oxmyx nervously says with a smile.

"Get with it. I'm giving the orders here."

"Don't play dumb", T'Lora said keeping the gun pointed at him and held the knife in her hand.

Oxmyx did what he said and picked up the receiver, dialing another boss.

"Scotty?" Kirk whispers to Scotty.

" _Scott here."_

"Lock in and energize."

Just then the other boss that Oxmyx was on the phone with was beamed over into the office.

"Coming over with my boys and we…" he said before noticing he wasn't where he was and whimpered. "Mother!"

"Hey, Captain, that ain't bad", Oxmyx gave a genuine smile for once.

T'Lora grabbed the gangster's gun and knife, watching as he looked scared beyond his mind.

"I would advise you to keep dialing, Oxmyx", Spock pointed the gun at him.

Oxmyx called all the other bosses of the planet as they get beamed over to the office. One by one, they all chatter about each other, confused as to what happened. T'Lora confiscated their guns. Kirk was in control now.


	11. An Agreement

As all the bosses of the planet chattered among themselves, T'Lora looked at Kirk and Spock. Krako was sent back down by Scotty to join the meeting. Kirk rolled his eyes as he climbed on top of the pool table with the gun in his hand.

"All right!" he started. "All right! All right! All right! Now the Federation's taking over whether you like it or not. You people, you've been running this planet like a piecework factory. From now on, it's going to be under one roof. You're going to run it like a business. That means you're going to make a profit."

"Now, what's your percentage?" one of the bosses asked.

"I'm cutting the Federation in for forty percent. You got any objections?"

"Yeah!" another boss yelled. "I hear a lot of talk, but all I see here is you and a couple of your boys. I don't see no Federation."

T'Lora rolled her eyes as she held the switchblade under his chin.

"You'd better shut your mouth…" she said running the knife down his body, stopping at his belt. "If you know what's good for you…"

"Listen!" Krako said. "They got a ship. I know. I was there."

"Wait a minute", Oxmyx said. "Wait a minute. Tepo's got a point. All we ever seen is them."

T'Lora rolled her eyes looking at Spock and McCoy. It was obvious they were going to start an uproar.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of this planet", she said. "Can't we just stun them all and send the Federation in for their move?"

"You know that's not what we're assigned to do", Spock said.

"But look at this. We're not getting anywhere with these bozos."

Everyone looked around as a round of gunfire could be heard outside.

"Hey, it's my boys!" Krako said. "They're making a hit at this place."

All of the bosses ran to the window to see all the men Krako had at his place, firing their guns into the air and at the building. Krako grabbed the gun from McCoy and grabbed the other from Spock. T'Lora glared as she held her held her knife, stopping when all of the guns were pointed at her.

"One move out of you two, I'll drill them", he said looking at Kirk. "Give me the hardware."

"Hey, that's great, Krako", Oxmyx said. "Now we got hostages again. We can make a deal with the Feds up there."

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "This one's all mine. From now on, nobody's going no place. I'm going to be the big boss in this here territory."

"Now, wait a minute", Kirk said. "Wait a minute. Get that heater down. Don't you want to take a look at what you're going to fight?"

"I already seen it", Krako said. "You're nothing, Fed."

"All right, but at least let me call my ship one last time and say goodbye."

"Well, all right. Go ahead. Don't get smart."

"Hello, Scotty, this is Kirk."

" _Enterprise. Scott here, sir._ "

"Scotty, put the ship's phasers on stun. Fire a burst in a one-block radius around these co-ordinates."

"Right away, sir. Scott out."

Everyone looked outside as the streets were filled with a green light. Everyone in the area fell to the ground. The bosses stared with wide eyes and turned to Kirk.

They're not dead, just knocked out for a while. But they might just as well have been that way if we wanted them to.

"Okay, okay, Kirk, so we get the message", Oxmyx said. "Now, what was this syndicate deal you were talking about?"

"He was talking about a percentage", one of the bosses said.

"I was talking about both", Kirk said.

"Okay. A syndicate makes sense to me. I'm a peaceful man at heart, but I'm sick and tired of all these hits. I hit Krako, Krako hits Tepo, Tepo hits me. There's too many bosses. We can't get anything done. I was thinking if there was just one, maybe somebody like you, as the top boss, then we can get things done."

"Hey, Bela, no, no, no", he said. "The Federation can't get connected with a small-time operation like this. No, I was thinking, Bela, you would be the top boss. Krako, you'd be his lieutenant. The rest of you, I don't want any trouble from the rest of you because you'll have to answer to the Federation. We'll be back every year to collect our cut."

"Look, you figure maybe forty percent's enough?" the boss asked.

"Yeah, I think forty percent's sufficient", Kirk nodded.

"It's reasonable", Oxmyx shrugged. "It sounds reasonable. That sound reasonable to you?"

All of the other bosses nodded in agreement, sounding their agreement. Kirk smiled and looked at the others in approval before turning back to the bosses.

"It's reasonable, Mister Oxmyx. Let's break out some of your drinking stuff and celebrate the syndicate."

Spock wrapped his arm around T'Lora as they backed out of drinking with everyone else.

* * *

With all negotiations agreed on, the Enterprise left the planet, onto their next assignment. Back in Starfleet uniform, T'Lora stretched her arms and smirked as she looked at the men. McCoy stood with his arms crossed while Spock looked into his scanner.

"Gentlemen, you two have been brooding ever since we returned to the ship", Kirk said returning to his duties as captain.

"Brooding, Captain?" Spock asked.

"Brooding, Mr. Spock. A somber, emotional state. Now, do you wish to continue it or are you going to discuss it?"

"Captain, I'm neither brooding nor somber. But I do have reservations about your solution to the problem of the Iotians."

"Spock, what's there not to understand?" T'Lora asked. "You saw how they behaved down there. He needed to fight fire with fire. He acted as one of them to get them to understand how to encourage order on the planet."

"Highly irregular, to say the least", he said. "I'm also curious as to how you propose to explain to Starfleet Command that a starship will be sent each year to collect our cut."

"Yes, that's a very good question, Mr. Spock", Kirk said. "I propose our cut be put into the planetary treasury and used to guide the Iotians into a more ethical system. Despite themselves, they'll be forced to accept conventional responsibilities. Isn't that logical?"

In one of the rarest moments, Spock actually gave a short, genuine smile, making T'Lora smile. Kirk noticed McCoy's attitude was still the same.

"All right, Bones, in the language of the planet, what's your beef?"

"I don't know how serious this is, Jim", McCoy said. "I don't quite know how to tell you…"

"Go ahead."

"But in all the confusion I…"

"Tell me", Kirk said.

"I think I left it in Bela's office", McCoy said.

"You left it?"

"Somewhere. I'm not certain."

"You're not certain of what?" Kirk asked.

"I left my communicator…"

"In Bela's office?"

"Captain", Spock said. "If the Iotians, who are very bright and imitative people, should take that communicator apart…"

"They will, they will", Kirk said. "And they'll find out how the transtator works…"

"The transtator is the basis for every important piece of equipment that we have", Spock said.

"Everything."

"You really think it's that serious?", McCoy asked worried.

"Serious?" Kirk asked upset. "Serious, Bones? It upsets the whole percentage."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, in a few years, the Iotians may demand a piece of our action."

"Oh boy…" T'Lora shook her head.

They were getting back into character now. She rolled her eyes and put her hand over Spock's knowing that would calm him down.

* * *

 **AN hey folks that was peace of the action one of my all time favorite star treks I hope you enjoy it. Look forward to seeing you in the next fanfic by villans bad girl Beams out see ya!**


End file.
